Yueliang Daibiao Wo de Xin
by MaOkO
Summary: Tiene la misma mirada y los mismos profundos ojos azules, sin embargo, no es aquél a quien tanto amé, es solo un fantasma con la misma apariencia, un sujeto que solo reaviva mi dolor y sufrimiento... *MIMATO*


_¡N__ǐ__ H__ǎ__o!_

_Si, se muy bien que tengo pendiente otra historia T^T pero como es inicio de año quise presentarles mi nuevo proyecto, un Mimato para alimentar mi obsesión por ésta pareja e incrementar el número de fanfics existentes a la ya de por si enorme lista XD. _

_Prometo que pronto leerán el final de "Tsuki wa tatemo aoi desu" es solo que debido a problemas técnicos se encuentra suspendida, sin embargo en cuanto pueda la continuaré…_

_¿Se nota mi obsesión con la luna? XD el título está en mandarín y significa ~La luna representa mi corazón~, además es el título de una hermosísima canción interpretada por Teresa Teng **†** que les recomiendo escuchar aunque sea una sola vez…_

_Disclaimer: Digimon pertenece a Toei Animation, esta historia es ficticia, no tiene relación alguna con personas o hechos reales._

* * *

**月亮代表我的心**

**Capítulo I**

_My Lost Feelings_

_~*__**~_

Una silueta femenina escudriña el cielo como si buscara una respuesta en él, el manto nocturno se aprecia siendo enmarcado por la hermosura de la luna y las estrellas resplandecen con un brillo inusual convirtiendo esa noche en algo fuera de lo común.

Su mirada clavada en el infinito refleja una inusual mezcla de desolación y resignación, en noches como aquella la nostalgia era inevitable y los recuerdos luchaban por permanecer impasibles, ahí sentada sobre aquella banca del parque Hikarigaoka cerró los ojos recordando una vez más la última noche en que escuchó su voz, la última noche en que la luna, como en ésta ocasión, fue testigo de un inmenso y sincero amor nunca revelado...

-Siempre estuviste presente en los momentos más importantes -susurró observando a la reina perlada- ¿De habérselo dicho las cosas serían diferentes? -preguntó esperando una respuesta que ahora resultaba inverosímil-

_28 de octubre, 2004~_

_El cielo permanecía despejado, otorgando una vista fabulosa para aquel evento que durante mucho tiempo esperó pacientemente; corría animado con aquel brumoso bulto en la espalda alimentado por la emoción que le ocasionaba el solo imaginar la escena que admiraría._

_Tras él apresurados pasos trataban de darle alcance, visiblemente agotada la chica se detuvo unos instantes recuperando momentáneamente su ritmo cardiaco, escuchó un lejano "¿Qué sucede?" que contesto apresuradamente._

_-Estoy agotada... te alcanzaré en cuanto pueda -dijo aún con las manos sobre sus rodillas-_

_Sintió la mano de su acompañante tomar la suya y lo miró sorprendida, la sonrisa que le dedicaba era capaz de transmitirle demasiadas emociones en cuestión de segundos pero nunca imaginó que le daría semejante ánimo; sintió como la halaba ligera y torpemente y cuando menos lo imagino se encontraban corriendo nuevamente, uno al lado del otro, con las manos entrelazadas y un inusual brillo en la mirada._

_Subieron hasta el mirador de un edificio de altura moderada; mientras la figura alzada frente a ella armaba el artefacto alargado su mirada se posó de lleno sobre él, ese chico que tomó por sorpresa su corazón siempre la impresionaba, su porte altivo, su cuerpo que si bien no era atlético si parecía bien formado, la cabellera dorada que insistía en llevar alborotada y esos ojos azules, tan profundos que podrías ahogarte en ellos sin siquiera darte cuenta. Sonrió con naturalidad al ser descubierta cavilando en sus pensamientos, dio ligeros pasos hacia su acompañante posándose a su lado mientras él tomaba su mano y la acercaba al telescopio._

_-No pierdas ni un solo segundo de éste espectáculo -escuchó la castaña antes de tomar por completo posesión del objeto-_

_Segundos más tarde observó el progresivo cambio de color que la luna ofrecía, era la primera vez que ponía tanta atención a un eclipse lunar y eso la dejó sin palabras, un espectáculo que si bien era lento también era digno de admiración y que la cautivo por completo, una sonrisa sincera y llena de asombro apareció en su rostro, una sonrisa como todas aquellas que había dibujado desde que lo conociese. Se apartó cediendo su lugar al rubio y lo miró sonreír de la misma forma en que lo hiciese ella antes._

_-Yamato... -el aludido la miró- Gracias... desde que te conocí eh visto cosas maravillosas y que nunca imaginé que podría admirar, de verdad te lo agradezco. –Aquellas palabras que Mimi pronunció fueron sinceras, directo de lo más profundo de su corazón y aunque no fue lo que con esmero planeó si se sintió feliz y aliviada, después de todo siempre habría otro momento para expresar lo que en verdad sentía-_

_-Mimi... -al parecer las palabras se atoraron en su garganta- Me alegra que estar conmigo no resulte aburrido..._

_-¡Claro que no! es grandioso tenerte como amigo._

"_Amistad" esa palabra podía resultar más dolorosa de lo que imaginó, la dijo sin pensar, sin siquiera tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos y al parecer mucho menos los de él, sonrió nerviosa al sentir sus mejillas arder y no pudo notar la mueca de decepción en el rostro del rubio ya que miró hacia el lejano horizonte en un intento por evitar ser descubierta..._

Dejó la banca aun sumergida en sus pensamientos y caminó rumbo a su departamento, eran las 10 PM y mañana debía levantarse temprano para asistir a la universidad, habían pasado ya cinco años desde que su vida cambiase tan radicalmente, desde ése momento había olvidado casi por completo la posibilidad de enamorarse de nuevo y es que, el miedo a vivir una experiencia similar por más remota que fuera la aterraba, sin embargo, luchaba por ser feliz y vivía el día a día de la mejor manera posible, fue por eso que inesperadamente se vio dentro de un grupo de astrónomos aficionados al cual asistía todos los sábados a hacer lo que a él tanto le gustaba y que a ella inevitablemente contagió, una actividad con la cuál mantenía sosegado su corazón…

.

.

.

El enorme reloj colocado en el centro del edificio marcaba la dos en punto, sus clases por ésta ocasión concluyeron y la castaña se alistaba para dejar el lugar, se puso los zapatos y llevó consigo los libros que utilizaría para realizar sus tareas.

A través de aquellos jardines cuidadosamente situados, la figura elegante de Mimi abandonaba el edificio cuando una voz inconfundible llamó su atención, giró solo para encontrar a un chico pelirrojo y de mirada azabache saludándola con la mano, era Kōshirō Izumi, el que consideraba su mejor amigo desde que tenían escasos cinco o seis años, eran vecinos desde que él se mudase con sus tíos tras la muerte de sus padres y desde entonces cosecharon una valiosa amistad, el chico Izumi cuenta con la misma edad que la castaña, mide 1.70 lo que a su discernimiento no es suficiente, estudia sistemas de comunicación en la prestigiosa Universidad de Tokyo1 y se perfila como el mejor de su generación, una clase de chico-genio según palabras de Mimi.

-Tardaste, creí que habías olvidado el plan de hoy -sonrió acercándose a su amiga- ¿Lista para una nueva jornada laboral?

-¡Claro! además hoy es día de postres y sabes que esa palabra es mágica -dijo al momento en que dibujaba una sonrisa de ensueño-

-En ese caso andando, tengo ansia por probar el famoso Ddeok2 del que todos hablan.

-Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás -dijo convencida- Parece increíble que por fin hayas decidido hacer algo más que estudiar –río divertida-

Ambos partieron rumbo al restaurante de comida coreana que se hizo famoso días después de que Mimi fuera contratada y quedara prendada de sus deliciosos postres que no dejaba de recomendar y los cuales eran consumidos en grandes cantidades por las decenas de universitarios que acudían al día en busca de las delicias gastronómicas y sobre todo accesibles al presupuesto con que contaban.

Llegaron en medio de risas que intentaron suprimir casi en vano, no fue hasta que el Sr. Kong saludo a los recién llegados que la diversión pareció esfumarse, el pelirrojo vislumbro una mesa alejada del bullicio y tomó asiento esperando pacientemente mientras su amiga se cambiaba de ropa, minutos después ésta retornó con un uniforme en tonalidades rosas y con una enorme sonrisa, le hizo saber que estaría con el en unos minutos y partió rumbo a la cocina de donde regresó con un plato en las manos.

-Todo tuyo -dijo casi en susurro- si necesitas algo más solo avísame ¿bien? -dijo recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del chico antes de salir apresurada a atender una mesa-

Eran las diez de la noche y ambos aún permanecían caminando por las transitadas calles de Odaiba, la castaña tomaba animadamente el brazo de Kōshirō mientras su conversación parecía no tener fin, cuando se dieron cuenta ya se encontraban frente al complejo de departamentos donde Mimi vivía y que era el punto de separación de ambos ya que el pelirrojo caminaba una cuadra más, se miraron lamentando el momento y la chica repentinamente dedicó un cándido brazo a su amigo despidiéndose de él, Kōshirō sintió su cuerpo estremecer ante aquel gesto, y es que sus sentimientos se negaban a morir a pesar de saber que su amiga en ningún momento le había dado muestra de correspondencia, sonrió ocultando lo que realmente sentía y siguió su camino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La delgada tela que cubría la ventana dejó filtrar los incipientes rayos del sol, cubrió su cabeza con las sábanas sin éxito alguno y dándose por vencido dejó la cama dirigiéndose a la ducha de donde salió minutos después, se vistió tardamente y se dirigió al cuarto donde se supone estaría la cocina, se preparó un café express para posteriormente encaminarse al sofá colocado torpemente en el centro de la habitación, una vez encontrado el control remoto encendió la televisión y puso atención a las noticias matutinas.

Observó a su alrededor, todos los muebles lucían esparcidos por el lugar y había montones de cajas selladas apiladas en una esquina, sería un arduo trabajo el lograr que todo quedara en orden… escuchó pasos acercarse hacia él y sorprendió a su amigo con una mueca de descontento en el rostro, al parecer el ruido del televisor lo había despertado.

-Deberías respetar las horas de sueño de los demás –escuchó-

-Taichi, son las nueve de la mañana y además tenemos mucho trabajo por aquí ¿crees que debes gastarlo durmiendo? –contestó irritado-

-Tomando en cuenta que llegamos ayer creo que merecemos un largo descanso –dijo en medio de un profundo bostezo-

-No lo creo… las clases comienzan el lunes y apenas tenemos tiempo suficiente para arreglar este desorden

-Llamaré a Sora y le pediré ayuda –dijo despreocupadamente-

-¿Crees que es buena idea? Dudo que tu novia quiera hacerlo

-En primera, no es mi novia y en segunda, las chicas son buenas tratándose de decoración, se le ocurrirá algo para evitar que éste lugar luzca tan vacío.

Taichi Yagami, de complexión deportiva, ojos color chocolate y cabello castaño que insiste en mantener largo cuenta con 21 años de edad, es estudiante de Economía y permaneció un año en una Universidad de Francia gracias a una beca estudiantil en donde conoció al que ahora es su compañero de departamento y gran amigo.

A pesar de sus notables diferencias temperamentales ambos llegaron a entenderse y a ser los amigos que son, suerte que el rubio dominase el japonés y que además Taichi concluyera sus estudios de inglés antes de marcharse a un país occidental.

La noche anterior habían logrado llegar después de varios problemas que se presentaron en pleno vuelo ya que el mareo del chico rubio dejó en claro que viajar en avión no era su fuerte y en la aduana japonesa los detuvieron por un aparente error mínimo en uno de sus documentos que ninguno de los dos notó si no hasta que fue demasiado tarde, lo que provocó su retraso. Al arribar la familia de Tachi los recibió al lado de una inconfundible chica pelirroja, Sora Takenouchi era amiga del castaño desde la escuela elemental y desde entonces tenían una especie de conexión, la chica estudia en la "Bunka Fukuso Gakuin3" una de las mejores escuelas de diseño del país…

El fin de semana llegó a su fin, como era de esperarse la intervención de la chica Takenouchi fue de mucha ayuda, el departamento fue decorado con un estilo loft que agrado a ambos debido a la escasez de mobiliario con que contaban, lucía elegante y masculino, nada de colores pastel y objetos cursis que era la preocupación de ambos al dejar a cargo de todo a una mujer.

Las actividades universitarias de cada uno de ellos darían comienzo este día siendo el amigo de Tachi el más inquietado con ello, su departamento se localizaba en Tokyo, debido principalmente a la suerte que tuvieron en encontrar uno en perfecto estado y por el cual solo pagaban 6000 yens mensuales (algo que se adaptaba a la perfección a sus presupuestos), el problema radicaba en que él tendría que desplazarse hasta Kofu en la prefectura de Yamanashi, por lo que tenía que salir con suficiente tiempo para transportarse; el castaño por su parte es estudiante de la Universidad de Tokyo punto muy favorable para él ya que su tiempo de recorrido era mínimo a comparación del rubio.

Taichi de nueva cuenta repasó mentalmente las actividades que tenía asignadas para el resto del día y una vez cerciorado de que nada se le escapaba tomó las llaves del departamento y salió corriendo, al parecer la puntualidad continuaba siendo su punto débil, llevaba ya 10 minutos de retraso.

Al llegar al metro recordó que las horas pico en Japón suelen ser letales, la multitud apenas y avanzaba en medio de una mortal lucha por llegar al anden y abordar el siguiente tren, justo a un costado suyo una castaña muy peculiar luchaba de la misma forma que él, el bulto que con tanta terquedad aferraba a su pecho no permitía que avanzara ni un solo centímetro y los constantes empujones dificultaban la tarea… en un tiro de muy mala suerte la chica fue empujada hasta casi dar al suelo, cerró los ojos al notar que no podía evitar el golpe, sin embargo éste no llegó y es que alguien había evitado la estrepitosa y avergonzante caída…

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó el apuesto castaño tras ella-

-S-si… gracias –dijo ruborizada-

-Deberías tener más cuidado no todos son prudentes… ¿Puedo ayudarte? –Estiró los brazos para tomar el maletín que llevaba la chica-

-No te molestes –contestó aún abochornada-

-No es ninguna molestia –Exclamó amablemente tomando el paquete- ¿hasta donde irás? –preguntó tratando de visualizar si el siguiente tren ya venía-

-Estacón Aoyama-itchōme –contestó ya más relajada-

-Algo retirado ¿eh?... espero que alcancemos lugares –sonrió- yo bajaré en Azabu Juban y vaya que sería cansado estar de pié todo el trayecto ¿no crees?

-Si… -lo miró de reojo- ¿Eres estudiante de la Tōdai? –Preguntó interesada al notar un peculiar botón en el morral del chico y claro está, con el afán de iniciar una conversación, al recibir su asentimiento sonrió- Debe ser muy pesado, no imagino la vida siendo estudiante de tan prestigiosa Universidad…

-No es para tanto… -al parecer se ruborizó- Es como cualquier otra escuela pero insisten en hacerla parecer difícil y estresante –la chica lo miraba divertida esas palabras las escuchaba constantemente de labios de Kōshirō- y… ¿tú también eres estudiante?

-Si… estudio música en la Geidai4, así que como puedes ver no creo que sea nada comparado a lo que tú debes sufrir y sacrificar –parecía bromear-

El hielo se rompió poco a poco y así fue como Mimi supo que el moreno estuvo fuera del país un tiempo estudiando en el extranjero, que su pasatiempo era el soccer desde que tenía memoria y que adoraba la comida casera, que compartía departamento con un chico aparentemente introvertido pero que a final de cuentas resultó todo lo contrario… por su parte Taichi elogió lo que a su parecer eran virtudes necesarias en toda chica, a la castaña le encantaba cocinar y ocasionalmente hacía experimentos combinando sabores y texturas, provenía de una familia de artistas ya que su padre era un reconocido compositor, ya retirado a la temprana edad de 40 años, ella había decidido ser cantante, sin embargo su padre fue demasiado estricto con ese tema inscribiéndola a clases de piano y violín ya que él deseaba ver a su hija en grandes auditorios tocando en la orquesta nacional…

-Así que abusaban de ti ¿eh? –rió divertido-

-Algo así… muchas veces deseaba solo salir y jugar como todos los demás niños en lugar de permanecer encerrada tocando el piano largas horas –suspiró al recordarlo- pero gracias a esos sacrificios eh llegado lejos, aunque la verdad no eh abandonado la idea de ser cantante –rió al imaginarse la cara de su padre si lo supiera- Bien… bajo en la siguiente estación –dijo al notar que estaban por llegar- ah sido un placer platicar contigo Taichi-san –Tomó cuidadosamente el maletín que durante todo el trayecto Taichi llevó-

-Lo mismo pienso Mimi.

-Nos vemos –dijo bajando y haciendo señas de despedida con la mano recibiendo un "_hasta luego_" por parte del chico-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los encuentros casuales como el que tuvieron hacía ya casi una semana suelen cambiar la vida de las personas por más mínimo que parezca, Mimi desde aquel día sonreía más animadamente y Taichi digamos que quedó prendado de la luz que irradiaba la castaña. Inconcientemente buscaban entre la multitud esperando alguna sorpresa pero ésta no llegó, así que resignados se hicieron a la idea de que tal vez, nunca más se verían…

Siendo sábado, el restaurante donde Mimi trabaja tiempo parcial estaba a reventar, las meseras caminaban de un lado a otro y el Sr. Kang no se daba abasto aún teniendo dos auxiliares chefs que lo ayudaban en la cocina, observó a Mimi caminar apresuradamente con una orden y en cuanto la halló desocupada llamó su atención.

-¿Podrías ayudarme aquí?

-¡De ninguna forma! –Exclamó impresionada- Sr. Kang, sería la causante de que perdiera clientela, ¿tiene idea de lo que me está pidiendo?

-¡Vamos Mimi! Sabes que no es cierto, eres una excelente cocinera, además te harás cargo de los postres, sé que son tu especialidad así que no acepto un no por respuesta –dijo decidido-

-Bien… -Se puso una filipina, un cernedero y un gorro tan rápido como pudo y comenzó su labor con notable ánimo-

Tres horas más tarde todos parecían más relajados, solo había un promedio de cuatro o cinco mesas ocupadas y ya todos trabajaban a un ritmo más lento, la castaña se había divertido y muy a su pesar regresó a sus actividades rutinarias…

No muy lejos de ahí dos figuras caminaban lentamente, el aburrimiento era evidente en sus rostros, además el silencio que imperó molestaba de sobremanera a uno de ellos, el cielo se tornaba anaranjado señal de que el atardecer estaba en su apogeo dando paso a la oscuridad de la noche, observó a su amigo y sonrió al notarlo pensativo, era tan raro verlo ensimismado y con una mirada llena de aparente tranquilidad que no se atrevía a interrumpirlo, sin embargo, el hambre ya era insoportable…

-Deberíamos ir a comer algo ¿no crees?

-Podríamos pasar al supermercado por comida congelada –bostezó y miró al castaño-

-¡Eso ni pensarlo! Ya que estamos tan cerca de la zona comercial deberíamos ver si hay algún buen restaurante

-¿Seguro? Después no me digas que el presupuesto de la semana se agotó –lo miró serio-

-No te preocupes por nada.

Y con éstas últimas palabras reanudaron su caminata hasta dar con una larga calle llena de negocios: tiendas de conveniencia, dulcerías, una que otra tienda de arreglos florales y restaurantes, ambos miraron preocupados, esa parecía una zona exclusiva para chicas y es que la pinta tan femenina que tenía no dejaba duda a nada, estaban a punto de apresurar el paso cuando los ojos de Taichi dieron con un lugar de tamaño medio, contaba con planta baja y un primer piso, el castaño caviló dentro del lugar y le pareció acogedor, no parecía ser una heladería o dulcería por lo que haló a Yamato y sin más entraron, inmediatamente percibieron un dulce aroma, era confortable y tibio, las meseras además de parecer serviciales eran lindas y ese fue un punto a favor que terminó por convencerlos.

-Veré arriba, tal vez haya menos bullicio –dijo Taichi antes de subir las escaleras mientras Yamato buscaba un lavamanos-

El ambiente era mucho más acogedor en el primer piso, las mesas impecablemente limpias y ordenadas de forma casi exagerada te transportaban a un lugar por completo diferente, se sentó en una de ellas y esperó a que lo atendieran mientras observaba a través de la amplia ventana las luces de los faroles que comenzaban a encenderse y el cielo que se obscurecía cada vez más.

Mimi apareció a atender a los recién llegados por orden de su jefe y al levantar la vista no pudo evitar observar tan peculiar cabellera, sonrió sorprendida ante aquella figura y se acercó aún con la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro…

-¿Taichi-san? –Preguntó sabiendo la respuesta-

-¡Mimi-chan! –Exclamó asombrado- ¿trabajas aquí? –preguntó torpemente-

-Así es… -rió divertida- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien… ya sabes, la universidad no deja tiempo para el ocio

-¿En serio?... pero si te ah dejado tiempo para tener una cita –dijo bromeando-

-No es una cita… vengo con un amigo, comer comida congelada todo el tiempo se estaba convirtiendo en un martirio

-La chica rió ante el comentario- No te arrepentirás, la comida es fabulosa y no lo digo por que trabaje aquí. ¡Ah! Lo siento… -dijo entregando la carta- Si no conoces mucho de sobre comida coreana te recomiendo el Kimchi o el Bibimbap… el Galbi y el Bulgogi contienen carne asada…

-Gracias… lo tomaré en cuenta

-Bien, regresaré en unos minutos –se despidió-

El rubio no pasó desapercibido por las chicas, la mayoría murmuraban y lo observaban detenidamente, "un extranjero" concluían algo emocionadas, entre ellas se encontraba una chica de estatura media, Miyako era amiga de Mimi, ambas entraron a trabajar al mismo tiempo y se entendieron a la perfección por lo que no era raro verlas platicando y riendo animadamente en su tiempo libre… cuando encontró a la castaña se dirigió hasta ella en medio de señas un tanto exageradas.

-¿Has visto al modelo que entro hace poco?

-¿Modelo?

-Es tan atractivo que sería bueno en ello –evidentemente se encontraba soñando despierta-

-Hablaremos de esto después –sonrió divertida- No dudo que sea atractivo pero tampoco dudo que tu fugaz enamoramiento sea exagerado…

Y así solía ser, Miyako se enamoraba rápidamente y de la misma forma las cualidades que solía ver en los hombres desaparecían al primer rumor que llegaba a sus oídos, tal vez por eso nunca concretaba una verdadera relación, a sus 18 años estaba tan soltera como una monja.

Mimi se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba Taichi, tarareaba una canción que escuchó en el salón de música contemporánea hacía pocos días, "_hermosa y apacible_" repetía siempre que la recordaba, al llegar al lugar notó la figura alta de un rubio, aparentemente discutiendo con el moreno, sintió su corazón latir aceleradamente ante aquella visión… sacudió lentamente la cabeza evitando con esto sacar conjeturas absurdas.

Repentinamente lo vio girar hasta tenerlo frente a ella, su cuerpo tembló y sintió como le faltaba el aire "_No es posible_" se repetía una y otra vez, sus ojos azules eran idénticos, su mirada penetrante y profunda… Los chicos al notar que algo andaba mal se acercaron a ella siendo el rubio quien tomase su brazo con preocupación y preguntara si se encontraba bien, sin embargo no escuchó respuesta alguna, solo su cuerpo sobrecogido y sus dulces ojos marrones mirándolo como si se tratase de un fantasma…

Los ojos de Mimi se llenaron de lágrimas que no tardaron en recorrer sus mejillas, cubrió su rostro dejando que salieran y con la respiración entrecortada susurró su nombre en repetidas ocasiones.

Su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse más pesado y lo último que el rubio escuchó fue un leve susurro salir de aquellos labios rosados, contempló el angelical rostro de la chica antes de notar que varias personas exaltadas comenzaban a rodearlos...

**..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..¨..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.**

**..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..¨..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..**

**..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..**

**..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..**

_1 - Tōkyō Daigaku [Universidad de Yokyo] mejor conocida como "Tōdai", generalmente es clasificada como la universidad más prestigiosa de Japón, se conoce especialmente por sus facultades de derecho y literatura. Cabe señalar que educó a numerosos miembros de la élite política japonesa._

_2 – Ddeok.- Son unas pequeñas bombas de azúcar de diferentes tamaños, colores y formas cortados en bocados. Algunos se combinan con judías, castañas o dátiles mientras que otros se pueden comer solos._

_3 - Bunka Fukuso Gakuin.– [Bunka Fashion College], Es un prestigioso colegio ubicado en Shinjuku, Tokyo, cuenta con programas de intercambio con el Central Saint Martinsein Londres y Parsons en New York (recocidas escuelas de diseño)._

_4 - Tōkyō Gei-jutsu Daigaku [Universidad Nacional de Bellas Artes y Música de Tokio] o "Geidai",es una de las más antiguas y prestigiosas escuelas artes de Japón. Posee programas de intercambio estudiantil con varias instituciones de arte y música alrededor del mundo como la Universidad de Sydney (Australia), la Universidad nacional de arte de Corea y la Academia de arte de China, entre otras._

_Estuvo algo largo XD, como ven me puse a investigar las universidades de Japón y vaya que si quieren estudiar ahí hay muchas posibilidades, con decirles que en la Universidad de Yamanashi existe algo relacionado con "economía del hogar" O_O. Que decir del metro, es extraño y complicado y yo que creía que en el Distrito Federal ya era de locos xD_

_Éste capítulo no fue de mi total agrado, a mi parecer está carente de algo que por más que intenté no logre descubrir XD... el siguiente no será tan mediocre ¬.¬_

_Saludos y gracias por leer n_n_

_**ºººMaOkOººº**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_


End file.
